


Divergence

by Milesgrimes_walsh



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Rick died in the coma, Rick has three sons and one daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesgrimes_walsh/pseuds/Milesgrimes_walsh
Summary: Rick is Dead and the apocalypse started..Shane gets Rick's family to safety but when Rick's oldest son Jason finds out about Shane banging his mom and had a secret relationship with her, a certain girl with short brown hair and green eyes has been smitten by Jason...Shane trys to keep Lori and the boys alive in any cost....





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> This story will show Shane can be the perfect leader and father of Rick's family and the group....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Lori started their relationship before the apocalypse since Rick had a divorce with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane's not going to be evil in the story

The apocalypse has begun....my dad is in a coma because he was shot on duty.

I was shocked by this happening on and worst of all 

My dad isn't there to protect me,my sister Liz and my brothers Brandon and Carl 

\----------  
Jason walks around the campsite and he's curious about meeting new people and as he's about to go back to the tent.  
But before he could open the tent...he hears a moaning and his mother's voice along with Shane's voice...

"Ohhh right there Shane! Right there !!!" Lori shouted as he thrusts inside of her.  
Shane kisses the nape of her neck while his member pushes inside of Lori's cunt and they were having explicit sex. Shane cummed into Lori's vagina.

They panted as they heard a crying teenager (Jason's nineteen or twenty years old) Lori puts on her shirt and panties as Shane puts on his black t-shirt and khaki pants, Lori's look went from being annoyed to sad because it's her oldest son Jason was crying about he heard.

"Hey baby...what's wrong...why are you crying?" Lori asked as she hugs her son tightly but Jason pulled away and ran into dales RV as Lori covered her mouth in shock because he heard them having sex in the tent.

Lori puts on her dark green cargo shorts and walked into dale's rv then seeing Jason with hoodie on covering his bloodshot eyes and sad face with his head down on the table.

"Jason..sweetie...." Lori spoke as she rubs his back to comfort him.

"How...how could you do this to dad? " Jason violently asked 

"He's gone I'm so sorry for not telling you...me and Shane were gonna tell you.. I promise sweetie for now on no more secrets between us and we'll tell you anything..." Lori reassuring to Jason that everything will be fine.

Jason nods slowly.

Shane sees one of his de facto nephews slash soon to be stepson happy with their relationship.

\------------

Glenn grabs his member and covered his mouth shut to jerk off, he strokes himself as Liz changes her clothes but when she was about pull her panties down, she saw Glenn and he knew that he was screwed... But Liz pulls him into the tent...

Brandon reads a comic book while Carl plays toys with Sophia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be telltale characters in the story


End file.
